User talk:KhanWiz
Archives */Archive 1/ */Archive 2/ */Archive 3/ */Archive 4/ */Archive 5/ */Archive 6/ */Archive 7/ */Archive 8/ */Archive 9/ */Archive 10/ */Archive 11/ */Archive 12/ */Archive 13/ */Archive 14/ */Archive 15/ */Archive 13/ __TOC__ WELCOME Please leave your messages bellow. ---- Wedding Yes.. I'm American. And how can I NOT know about the wedding.. it's ALL anyone is talking about... ughhh getting sick of hearing about it! LOL 15:44, April 26, 2011 (UTC) *Actually, Piers Morgan (who now hosts a nightly show on CNN news) said that America is making more a deal of it, than even England is! LOL We've had TV Movies made... some replica of her blue ring is for sale.. figurines of Kate.. UGhhh, ENOUGH! LOL The only thing I care to see is her dress! lol 15:58, April 26, 2011 (UTC) *Wow! lol It's so odd. First America wanted to fight the British when we were becoming our own country.. now we are obsessed with all things British.. go figure! haha 16:25, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Royalty Yeah I saw you and Robyn talking about it and I decided to just mention it on my page. It's really big in Canda too, it's on like every every show I go to watch, every comercial. Ha ha. -- :It's not that big here, so It's not on every channel here, which is all good. x) --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 11:34, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Voting of the Month Is it alright if I count up the votes now and add them onto the main page? I wanna put up the new votes soon cause otherwise I'd probably forget about them. x) --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 11:33, April 27, 2011 (UTC) :You make it sound like a bad thing -.- --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 15:29, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Youtube User I'm not sure. That User's real name is Dennis, but HalliwellManor said he's name was Brian? However on his page in the name part it says "DC" and so the D might mean Dennis, but like I said before I'm not sure you gotta ask him. xD --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 15:45, April 27, 2011 (UTC) May Hey Khan, I just remembered, weren't we doing something for the tenth anniversary of Prue's Death? It's in May. [[User:LoosedAngel|'LoosedAngel']]Summon Me 16:02, April 27, 2011 (UTC) : We are currently trying to fix that problem (: --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 16:11, April 27, 2011 (UTC) :We can't anyways. The nominations I put up are for June, Glenn did the one's for May last time. The best we can do is to make a background deciated to her. --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 16:12, April 27, 2011 (UTC) ::I don't think I'm really the person to ask. Ask Glenn, he's made a majority of the backgrounds on here so far and he'll probably do a better job than me. xD --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 16:26, April 27, 2011 (UTC) :::Maybe one with a lot of pictures of Prue, or one with pictures from All Hell Breaks Loose only? --[[User:LoosedAngel|'LoosedAngel']]Summon Me 16:49, April 27, 2011 (UTC) background Don't change the background :/ I think the color scheme and the manor look great! :) 16:56, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Okay.. Phew!! -wipes brow- lol. It's so pretty now :) 17:34, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Managers It's alright, I haven't been that active lately either. I've spending a lot of time on the Scream Wiki. There's one user who keeps making all these fakes pages on there for Scream 5 and 6, when they haven't been confirmed yet and no admin's are active on there really, so I'm trying to get Admin rights cause I want to keep the Scream Wiki strictly canon not any fan/fake info. x) --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 10:23, April 30, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah, she hasn't replied yet. so I went through the whole Contact Email thingy. Even tho there is a IMDB page for Scream 5, it's totally empty so no actors or anything has been confirmed. But a user said Nina Dobrev, Steven McQueen and Chace Crawford where going to be in it, but I don't know how that would work cause Nina and Steven are both of Vampire Diaires and I think Chace is still doing gossip girl. It's weird. And Yeah I saw. D: I never use photoshop now it freeze's my computer -.- --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 10:23, April 30, 2011 (UTC) :I know, though it's here. I could never be bothered to buy programs, much easier to crack them. xD --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 10:28, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Background I'll shall try to make one during the weekend. --— PerryPeverell 11:18, April 30, 2011 (UTC)